Casi Iguales
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Esa era la única chica que le cuestionaba el que se quedara en su habitación para dormir. Definitivamente su relación no era como la de Minato y Kushina en donde ambos eran opuestos. Su relación era una en donde ambos eran casi iguales, en donde ella no le irritaba. Reto del Grupo Irresistible Naranja: Genios VS Genios. Aniyashia VS Elyng-chan21.


_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste el siguiente OS…_

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía xD._

* * *

**Casi Iguales.**

* * *

Ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados y constantes bufidos que salían de su boca. Fugaku Uchiha estaba molesto, miro al cielo, la noche había caído y las estrellas y esa luna redonda y grandota iluminaban el obscuro cielo.

—Tarde—dijo sin voltearse a ver a la persona que acababa de llegar a su lado, no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber quién era.

—Lo… Lo siento—hablo con algo de dificultad al tiempo en que intentaba controlar su acelerada respiración. Había intentado llegar a la mayor velocidad a la que podía.

—Mph—Al fin se dignó a voltear y poder mirarla.

La pelinegra mantenía una mano en su pecho que subía y bajaba, su largo cabello era arrastrado hacia atrás por el fuerte viento, sus mejillas sonrojadas seguramente por la carrera y sus ojos mirándolo pidiendo disculpas.

Siempre llegaba tarde por lo menos media hora, gruño.

—Gomen ne Fugaku-kun—

Sonrió de lado, a pesar de todo no estaba del todo molesto, y estaba satisfecho de que por lo menos otra noche más, podían verse, a solas, con solamente la luna y las estrellas siendo testigo de lo que cada noche pasaba entre ellos.

La sonrisa de Fugaku aun siendo pequeña y ladina tuvo el poder suficiente de hacer sonreír a la morena, comenzó a caminar hacia él.

Mientras la veía acercarse la mente del Uchiha divago, recuerdos azotaron con rapidez su mente al ver como el largo cabello de la chica ondeaba por el viento.

**_Flash Back_**

_—Tsk…—chisto molesto, estaba molesto. Miro a un lado de él, a la persona que viajaba a un lado de él, la razón de su molestia._

_Mikoto Uchiha._

_La pelinegra avanzaba a la misma velocidad que la suya saltando entre los arboles de rama en rama, sin decir nada, sin despegar su mirada del frente._

_Por lo menos no intenta hablarme…__ Pensó el Uchiha buscando consuelo._

_Aun se preguntaba si al Sandaime no le había quedado claro que él no trabajaba con féminas. Toda su vida, desde niño, había tenido la maldición de ser acosado por las mujeres, era por esto mismo que siempre evitaba el tener una misión con alguna chica, y si llegaba a tenerla, eran misiones en donde las chicas debían estar por los menos a 30 metros lejos de él y aun así le molestaban._

_Viéndola bien la pelinegra no parecía interesarse en él, pero había algo que la inquietaba en sobre manera ¡Mikoto Uchiha era al lado de Hana Hyuga una de las mejores amigas de Kushina Uzumaki! ¡Kushina! ¡La tomate! ¡La habanera Sangrienta! ¡La chica que siempre lo molestaba con el único pretexto de: "Tu cara me hace querer molestarte"! Cierto que Kushina era la novia de Minato, seguía preguntándose cada vez que los veía juntos ¿Qué de rayos le vio el Namikaze a la tomate? Por lo menos el chico se veía más que feliz cuando estaba al lado de la pelirroja._

_Si algún día llegara a tener una relación intentaría que no fuera una como la de Minato, en donde los dos eran opuestos. Intentaría que fuera con una mujer que fuera un poco parecida a él y sobre todo ¡Que no le irritara!_

_Sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando en absurdos, por ahora eso no le debería preocupar. Miro al cielo, estaba obscureciendo._

_—Descansaremos aquí—ordeno, era el líder de la misión._

_—Hai—Mikoto solo salto de la rama del árbol y cayó a un lado del Uchiha, en el lugar donde él había elegido para descansar._

_—Arma la tienda—nuevamente ordeno, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a solo ordenar y a que se acataran sus órdenes sin necesidad de explicaciones._

_En cuanto vio como la chica asentía y comenzaba a montar la tienda se alejó del lugar._

_Mikoto solo suspiro ¿Por qué el Sandaime le puso en una misión con el Uchiha cuando bien sabían todos que a este no le gustaba trabajar con mujeres? El Uchiha no tenía que decirlo para que se dieran cuenta. Volvió a suspirar y miro al cielo ¿Cómo fue que se enamoró de alguien que en su vida le había dedicado un pensamiento? Sonrió, ella no se había enamorado de Fugaku porque fuera un gran ninja (que sí lo era), o porque fuera serio y frío y como decían las demás chicas que en su mayoría eran del clan, que esa actitud era atrayente (que sí lo era) o porque simplemente fuera atractivo por fuera. Ella se había enamorado de algo más, se había enamorado del Fugaku que había visto una vez, del que le había ayudado al ver que ella no podía sola, del Fugaku que la salvo en los exámenes chunin._

_"Lo siento… soy muy inútil" había dicho en esa ocasión._

_"Te harás fuerte, intenta no rendirte nunca. No pienses que perderás si aún no lo haz intentado"_

_Después de esas palabras, el Uchiha había dicho que tenía que regresar con su equipo, luego de eso se marchó. Desde entonces hizo lo que él le dijo, y también, se enamoró… Pero había un problema, lo que el Uchiha le dijo solo pudo aplicarlo en su entrenamiento como ninja, en convertirse en una buena Kunoichi, sin embargo, no podía aplicarlo por más que quisiera en otra de las cosas que quería: Intentar acercarse al Uchiha._

_Después de un rato el líder de la misión regreso con agua y madreas que había cogido de por ahí, con ellas encendió una fogata._

_Ambos estaban ya sentados cada uno en un extremo de la fogata que el Uchiha había hecho, hacia frio, estaban en camino al país del Hierro, razón por la cual entre más se acercaban a su destino, más sentían como el aire frio los golpeaba perdiendo piedad. Ambos comían sin pronunciar palabra, Fugaku después de mirar la comida dio un bocado desconfiado, y la impresión que se llevó apenas y fue demostrada por su rostro, miro la comida, luego a la chica, después a la comida y después a la chica. _

_Mikoto le había entregado un bentou con comida que saco de su mochila, y el solo lo tomó pensando que así se ahorraría píldoras de soldado que era lo que había pensado usar._

_Dio un bocado más—¿Lo hiciste tú? —_

_Mikoto dejo de ver su comida en cuanto lo escucho, sonrió—Hai—_

_Fugaku solo asintió y regreso a ver la comida que la chica había preparado—Me gusta—Regala de Fugaku Uchiha numero uno: Siempre decir la verdad, siempre decir lo que piensas._

_En cuanto ambos terminaron la mando a dormir y esta solo asintió para después meterse a la tienda._

_El Uchiha se encogió de hombros, al parecer esa chica no le causaría problemas. Salto sobre la rama de un árbol y se dedicó a hacer guardia y estar atento a cualquier cosa a su alrededor._

_Al amanecer ambos prepararon todo para partir y continuar con el camino lo más rápido que podían, al paso que iba no tardarían mucho en llegar. _

_Apenas y hablaban, ¿Era su impresión o esa chica era demasiado callada?_

_La vio detenerse y activar su sharingan. Dejo de verla y miro al frente, frunció al ceño ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Al igual que ella activo su sharingan y miro a los tipos delante de ellos. _

_Esos tipos no llevaban bandana alguna, eran dos, uno enorme de músculos exagerados y casi grotescos y otro más bien con la complextura que el mismo tenia, ambos de cabello blanco y mirada altiva._

_—Me encargare de ellos—había dicho el Uchiha, regreso a mirarla solo un momento—No intervengas—_

_Y por primera vez, Mikoto frunció el ceño y lo miro molesta ante la orden que el acababa de darle. —Son demasiado fuertes, si atacas solo ganaras… pero acabaras muy mal herido—_

_—Mph… Solo no estorbes—_

_Ambos saltaron contra ellos, y para gran sorpresa del Uchiha, la pelinegra más que estorbo había sido de gran ayuda. Su habilidad en la batalla era casi tan buena como la de él._

_Después de acabar con ellos siguieron con su camino con Fugaku nuevamente sumergido entre sus pensamientos. Llegaron al País del Hierro, dejaron el pergamino y salieron del lugar para regresar a Konoha._

**_End Flash Back_**

Después de esa misión cumplida con éxito volvieron a mandarlos a otra con la diferencia de que en esa ocasión los habían acompañado Minato y Kushina, y Mikoto al estar al lado de la pelirroja se mostró más abierta e incluso pudo escucharla reír.

Fugaku Uchiha había descubierto a una mujer calmada, que sabía cocinar, había descubierto a una buena Kunoichi que para nada lo exasperaba y que podía mantenerse callada.

—Fugaku-kun… hoy… hoy debo llegar temprano—apenas y había podido hablar.

El Uchiha gruño al escucharla sin dejar de besar su cuello—Mi… Mi otou-san llega hoy—

Solo entonces Fugaku se apartó de ella—Entonces vete—

El juntar de ambas cejas de la pelinegra y el leve ¿Ah? Desilusionado que había salido de su boca en apenas un susurro le dio a entender que lo había tomado a mal.

—Si te quedas aquí un minuto más no te dejare ir—

Mikoto sonrió—Vendré mañana—

Fugaku negó con la cabeza y Mikoto ladeo un poco la suya sin entender.

—Saldré de misión, estaré fuera una semana—

Mikoto bajo el rostro, y antes de que el Uchiha pudiera acercarse a ella está ya lo había alzado sonriendo—Te esperare—

Este solo asintió—Aquí—

—Aquí—

-..-..-

Mikoto miro por la ventana y soltó un suspiro, Fugaku llegaba el día de mañana, el día de mañana tendría que estar en el lugar donde siempre se veian.

Quería ver al Uchiha, seguía impresionada de que estuvieran juntos.

Pero había algo que le había estado rondando la cabeza desde hacía algún tiempo y no estaba muy segura de querer exponerle la duda que tenía al Uchiha. Quería saber ¿Qué eran exactamente? En ningún momento ninguno de los dos le había dado un nombre a lo que tenían, y más bien era una relación en secreto.

Se sentía muy bien estando al lado de Fugaku, con el disfrutaba del silencio, de la calma, y de las pequeñas platicas y a veces insinuaciones que este tenía para con ella, pero si era sincera no se sentía muy cómoda de saber que era una relación liberal a la cual ni siquiera le habían dado un nombre ¿Qué era ella para el Uchiha?

Dio la vuelta dejando de ver la luna, era de noche, debía por lo menos intentar dormir. Pero justo antes de que lograra dar un paso una mano tapo su boca y un brazo rodeo su cintura.

Activo su sharingan y dio la vuelta dispuesta a golpear a la persona que la había atrapado, antes de dar el golpe soltó un gritito y paro su puño justo antes de que este diera contra el rostro de Fugaku.

—Mph, linda manera de recibir a tu novio…—hablo el Uchiha sarcástico.

Mikoto bajo el rostro apenada—E-Es que yo pensé que… creí que eras…—Balbuceo— Gomen—Termino por disculparse sin saber que más decir. Y entonces las palabras de Fugaku llegaron de nuevo a su mente con una velocidad increíble siendo digeridas por ella con la misma velocidad con que habían llegado.

_—Mph, linda manera de recibir a tu novio…—_

_—Recibir a tu novio…—_

_—A tu novio…—_

_—Novio…—_

_—Novio…—_

Abrió los ojos impresionada ¿Qué había dicho que? —No-Novio—Tartamudeo algo insegura.

Fugaku regreso a verla dejando de ver la habitación de la chica, nunca había estado en ella, por eso le había dado curiosidad y se dispuso a inspeccionarla dándose cuenta de que era una habitación más bien parecida a la de el: sencilla y práctica.

—¿Qué? —cuestiono sin entender la inseguridad y el tartamudeo de la chica.

—¿So-Somos novios? —

—Mph… ¿Entonces qué si no? —Fugaku la verdad no entendía el por qué de la repentina impresión de la chica, si un chico besaba siempre que quería a una chica y esta se dejaba entonces estaba de más el saber que lo eran ¿No?

Mikoto sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió y por primera vez tomo la iniciativa de iniciar un beso, uno pausado, en donde el Uchiha no metió lengua, uno lindo.

Se separaron al faltarles el aire y Mikoto volvió a sonreír, algo estaba cambiando entre ellos dos, sentía aún más confianza y complicidad entre ellos.

—Creí que llegarías mañana—

—Terminamos antes, acabo de llegar—Era la verdad, solo había puesto un pie dentro de Konoha y no pudo esperar para verla.

Solo entonces Mikoto pudo darse cuenta de la vestimenta que portaba el Uchiha y de lo sucio que estaba. Una suave risa escapo de su boca al verlo y el Uchiha regreso a verla con el ceño fruncido preguntando con la mirada ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—Necesitas un baño—

—Lo sé. —

—Ve a tomar uno—

Fugaku la miro, y sonrió de lado.

—Lo tomare aquí—

Mikoto lo miro alarmada, era de noche, en su casa, sus padres estaban dormidos ¿Y si escuchaban el ruido del agua caer? ¿Y si entraban en su habitación y veian que quien se bañaba no era ella? —¿Q-Que? No… ¿Y-Y si mi padre viene?... Y-Y…—

Esa era la única chica que le cuestionaba el que se quedara en su habitación para dormir. Definitivamente su relación no era como la de Minato y Kushina en donde ambos eran opuestos. Su relación era una en donde ambos eran casi iguales, en donde ella no le irritaba.

—También dormiré aquí—sentencio.

La pelinegra ya no pudo hacer o decir nada, era una orden.

—Hai—

* * *

_La Historia participa en el reto **Genios VS Genios**. **Reto de Aniyasha VS Elying-chan21.**_

_Ay Dios ¿En que buen lio me metí con este reto?_

_Bueno, la historia es de la vieja escuela, ya saben, amor, el chico que se cuela por la ventana y cosas asi, no me pudo salir algo mejor u.u Igual espero que les guste y que pasen a leer la historia de Aniyasha que lo mas seguro es que le haya quedado rarisima O_O_

_Si les interesa pueden votar en el grupo de Facebook: Irresistible Naranja._

_Perdonen__ mis faltas de ortografía. Se que faltan muchos asentos pero no se que rayos le pasa a mi teclado que no me deja ponerlos._

_Gracias por leer:)_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
